Prince Charming's Story
by TheDoubleAwe
Summary: A Cinderella Story in Austin Aimes's Point of View. Rated T for mild swearing. Characters and Cover used are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Haha look at me procrastinating on my other works and starting a new one! I really need to not but I also don't want to not..? Man, I am confusing. Haha okay well I feel like this fandom is dead and I won't get many reads on this so… oops. Although, I have written for a_ _ **very**_ _dead fandom before… Hmm… Okay well here it goes._

"Austin. Austin, son, wake up. You're going to be late to school," my dad shook me awake gently. "What were you doing asleep over the keyboards of your computer anyways?"

"Hm?" I asked groggily as I reluctantly pushed myself up. Sleeping at the computer was never comfortable, but I guess the reason was worth it.

"Why are you smiling?" my father asked as he started walking out of the room.

"No reason. Thanks for waking me up, dad."

He rolled his eyes and grumbled while walking out of my room. I got out of my chair and grabbed some clothes, quickly stripping off whatever I was wearing the previous night. After brushing my teeth and taking a piss in the bathroom, I ran down stairs with my back pack slung over one shoulder. "See you later, dad." I jogged out to my car. As I climbed and put my key in the ignition, I saw the time on my radio. " _Shit,"_ I cursed. I still had to give Ryan and David a ride. I groaned, and pulled out my cell. ' _1 unread message,'_ appeared on the screen. I gave a small smile to the screen, knowing who it was. ' _Later… I'll talk to her later…'_ I pulled out of my driveway and went to pick up my idiot friends who need their own damn ride to school,

 **XXX**

"What took you so long dude?" Ryan asked.

"I overslept."

"Was it Shelby?" David asked suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't kiss and tell," was all I said. If I told anyone the truth, they would no doubt laugh at me and tell the whole school. I pulled into the parking lot of our school and cut off somebody trying to park. I did feel a little guilty, but parking spaces where _hard_ to find with our over-crowded school.

" _Damn,_ Austin! Cold blooded," David exclaimed. I almost shrugged indifferently, but decided to just ignore him instead. Ryan and David got out and laughed at the person who I cut off, in their run-down convertible. Whatever, I just wanted to get somewhere else. I had a person to talk to. Although, as fate would have it, as soon as I got out of my car and locked it. I heard it.

"Austin!" Shelby walked over to me. She started talking to me about the plans for homecoming, asking if I had our tickets yet (which I hadn't).

"Ew!" Madison, one of Shelby's friends interrupted our conversation. "Stalker-azzi at 3 o'clock!"

I turned behind me, where Madison was staring, and the person I cut off with a blue hat, and her friend were still sitting there.

Shelby took the microphone from Caitlyn's hand. I knew where this was going, and even though I wasn't a fan of Shelby picking on people, I just chose to ignore it. I've tried to intervene with Shelby's petty bullying, but after a while, it didn't matter. "The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks," she told them.

"Hey, uh, Diner Girl? Can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you," David chimed in.

 _'Oh, so the person in blue hat was… Shit… I forgot her name. Sally…? Sarah…? Wow. I suck_ ,' I thought, but I've seen her working at the local diner. Her boss pushes her around all the time. Mean woman, honestly.

"That car's almost as old as that hat," David said to us. The car was put into reverse and drove away from us.

"See you later, yes?" Shelby asked me.

"Yeah. Of course." I responded we parted ways to our different classes. I pulled out my cellphone and texted the person I've been wanting to talk to all day. I sat down outside.

 _Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages._

 _We talked this morning._

I smiled at her quick reply. We barely talked this morning when I had to pick up David and Ryan.

 _I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind, right now?_

 _You first._

I looked around my surroundings and laughed at what I saw.

 _Well I'm thinking Prof Rothman's dissected one 2 many frogs._ I sent that text and then waited. I usually don't like to text twice but I had to after a thought crossed my mind.

 _Ribet, ribet_

 _Lol_

I wanted to meet this girl in real life. Hear her voice, her laugh, see her smile. Besides, everyone knew ' _lol'_ meant making a weird exhale noise through your nose when you saw something funny.

 _Oh, I want to hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?_ I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't care how un-masculine I sounded to myself. I had to meet this girl. The bell rang and people began walking to their classes, yet I still got a message.

 _Soon!_

The rest of the day went on in a drag. Well, besides when I got to talk to my mystery girl.

 _How's your day so far?_ I typed on a computer in the library.

 _Raging step mom, work, and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?_

I almost chuckled out loud. Always. _Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people, and still fell all alone. Then I think of you._

 _Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever met?_

 _I don't know. Our school has over 3,500 kids._

 _Well that narrows it down._

 _Well at least I can eliminate the guys._ Almost jokingly, I sent another message. _You're not a guy, right? 'Cause if you are, I'll kick your butt._

 _I am_ _ **not**_ _a guy._

I smiled and grabbed my things. The library was closing soon and I needed to go home. Besides, I could talk to her as soon as I got home.

"Hey, Austin. How was school?" My dad asked when I got home.

"Good. Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah. It's on the stove," my dad answered. Pizza. I grabbed a slice and a soda from the fridge.

"I'm going up to my room to work on homework."

"Okay," was all my dad said. My mom passed away when I was little, so it was just my father and I.

As soon as I got to my room, I started up my computer to pass the time. I pulled out my notebook for poetry to work on while it booted up. After five minutes or so, a message pulled up.

 _Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?_

 _If only I could… I haven't even told him I want to be a writer._

 _My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams._

 _Not mine. He has a whole nother plan for my life._ I never really like to talk to anyone about how my father pushes for the football path I never wanted, yet with Princeton Girl, I could.

 _It's two am. We've been at this for five hours._

 _Well, I think we broke our record._

 _We should turn in. Sweet dreams._

 _Wait,_ I sent. Then I began typing the rest. _I can't sleep knowing there's hope. Half the night I waste in sighs, in a wakeful doze I sorrow for the hand, the lips, the eyes, for the meeting of tomorrow._

 _Quoting Tennyson. Impressive._

 _Please meet me at the Homecoming Dance. I'll be waiting for you at eleven o'clock in the middle of the dance floor… Sweet dreams…_ I sent and began shutting down my computer. I would sleep comfortably in my bed tonight instead of the computer keyboard. I thought about her as I tried to fall asleep, a smile on my lips as I thought of her. _'What is this girl doing to me?'_ was the last thought I remember before dozing off and falling asleep.

 _A/N: What do you guys think? I wanted to do a story where it is in Austin's POV. I always wondered what he would be thinking throughout the movie. (Also how he could be so stupid?) It's going to be challenging to try and make sure I stay in the characteristics of him, someone so oblivious and make it natural/what his character would do/say. I'm up for the challenge I guess._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on time the next morning. I basically did a repeat of yesterday; school was always so boring. You go, then you go home, work on homework, go to sleep, wake up for school, repeat. Routines. I was wanting something new. A little shake up in my life. However, I knew if I wanted that little shake up, I could just tell my dad my true feelings about the future he had planned for me… Never mind, routines are _good_ , _safe._

School passed by in a blur. Princeton Girl and I barely talked today; I guess we both felt a change coming. Ryan was outside with me tossing around a football at practice, and there were some of our other classmates doing sport related things.

I heard some cheering from the small baseball park we had. I looked over and the baseball that was hit was on the ground. The cheering was coming from what I guessed was the person who hit it's friend, and I realized the person who hit it was a girl. "Damn, a girl hit that. See, now that's impressive." I pointed out to Ryan. I bent down and picked up the ball.

"So, what are you and Shelby going to the dance as?" Ryan asked me.

I sighed and decided to tell the truth. "I don't know if I'm going with Shelby."

"You're not going to go with Shelby? Who else are you going to go with?" Ryan demanded. I pulled back my arm, preparing to throw the baseball back to its owner. I threw it back, which gave me time to reply to Ryan.

"I don't know. It's a mystery to me," I admitted.

Ryan began throwing the football once more.

"Thank-you!" I heard the girl yell from the baseball field.

"You're welcome!" I yelled back.

"Okay boys! Let's get started," the coach called over. Ryan and I jogged over to where he was at. "For the homecoming game, we need to make sure…" I began tuning him out and drifted off to my own thoughts. I still didn't know if Princeton Girl was going to meet me at the dance floor or not. I could only hope.

 **XXX**

After school, on most days, I would work at my dad's car wash. It was an easy job, and my dad always liked to bond over it. Since I knew what I was doing, I would tell some of the other employees on how to improve what they were working on, or just encourage them. I walked up to one of them, Steven, who was working on a red convertible.

"Looks good, my friend." I said as I assessed the car. I looked at the rims, a place most people forgot, and saw some dirt still on them. "Now, just make sure you get these rims, alright?" I told him, politely of course. "You just-"

"Austin." My dad came walking up to me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"What's with all those college brochures in your bedroom?"

I clenched my jaw. Privacy was important to me. "What are you doing in my room?" My dad took off his sunglasses he was wearing and made direct eye contact. I knew he wasn't going to have any of it. "I'm just trying to keep my options open," I admitted. Although, Princeton was what I _really_ wanted.

"You don't need any options." My father assured. "It's all taken care of." My hands turned into fists, but I didn't say anything. "Look, son. We've been working on this program since you were nine years old." Like he needed to remind me. "You're going to go play USC football, you're going to graduate, and then you're going to manage this business with me. Your future is set, so don't mess with the plan." He put his hand on my shoulder and I had to fight myself from shaking him off. "Alright?"

"Wouldn't think of it," I lied.

My father smiled. It seemed I made him happy. "There's another customer. Go make them happy." I turned and looked at him as he walked away. Sighing, I walked over to the small light silver car. I took my notebook and pen out of my pocket.

"Well, you need a wax," I said to the car, and began writing down on my notepad. "Excuse me?" The girl, coincidently the one who works at the local diner, asked. I looked at her confusingly, and then realized what she meant. I gave a small laugh.

"I meant the car," I smiled.

"Oh. Fine." She replied. I began walking to the front of the car. Two buggies pulled up with some annoying honking noise/song. The cars, green and red, were incredibly dirty. Almost like they went mudding, but you can't go mudding in two slug bugs. It'd just mess up the car.

I wanted to groan. I knew exactly who these two cars belonged to. Brianna and Gabriella. The two twins who so obvious had a thing for me.

"Austin!" Gabriella called.

"Hi! We need our cars washed," Brianna ran up to her sister.

"Yeah look!" Gabriella pointed to her car.

"Dirt!" Brianna said. They were both giggling. Honestly, I knew they must have put the dirt on themselves, but I had to serve them anyways.

"One second, ladies," I told them. I was still working the other girl and her car. The two … stalkers… could wait. I turned back to the girl and handed her the slip of paper she needed. "Alright, take this inside when you're done. Thank you very much." I walked away from the car. I walked inside our office building and thanked the lucky stars. "Steven, can you go get those two girls ready for their wash? I have somethings I need to finish up in here."

"No problem."

I actually needed to start preparing for the dance tonight, and that included talking to Shelby. That would _not_ be easy. My phone vibrated.

 _Picking me up at six, right babe?_

 _Yeah._ I replied back to my soon-to-be ex.

 _I hope you don't mind. I invited Madison and Caitlyn, and then Ryan and David. I thought they may enjoy eating out with us._

I wanted to throw my phone across the room. I had specifically _told_ her not to bring anyone else since I was planning to break up with her while at dinner.

 _Yeah that's fine._

 _Great. See you then. XOXO_

I sighed. Well, here was the shake-up I wanted.

 _A/N: I probably won't be updating every day. I start the new college semester tomorrow so I'll become more busy (I also have two jobs). So I wanted to try to update today in case if it is a few days after I update. It just depends how I'm feeling. Also, thanks for the person who left a review on my story. It made me really happy lol._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Lol guess who feels like shit for not updating. I didn't realize so many people would read this story. Sorry. Classes at College have sucked the living soul out of me and it usually takes me like an hour or two to write even a short chapter since I think really hard about what I'm writing and the words I'm using to portray how the characters would are, even if Austin Aimes is your usual football, high school, white jock lol. Also, he's_ _ **so**_ _oblivious about Sam it's frustrating and hard to make it natural._

When I had my costume for the dance all laid out and ready for when I got back from the diner, it was already 5:30. I didn't realize time had flown by so quickly, and proceeded to grab my wallet and keys.

"What time do you think you'll be home tonight?" My dad asked when I ran down the stairs.

"Uhmm… Late..?" I hadn't really thought about it.

"Look son, I know you're eighteen, and you have those… teenage hormones-"

"Oh, god dad. Please. No. I will _not_ be having sex tonight. Okay?" I assured him. I smiled at the embarrassment of it all. "I'm going to dinner with my friends, coming back here after to get ready, going to the dance, _and then coming home._ "

"Okay… Well…" My dad looked away from me, from obvious embarrassment and coughed. "Have a good time. And if anything _does_ happen-"

"Nothing will!" I insisted.

"Son. Please?" I sighed and nodded. "If anything does happen, use protection."

"Gross. I'm leaving!" I walked out to my car and went to go meet my _friends_ at the diner.

 **XXX**

As soon as we got there, Shelby and her friends were already complaining about the choice of the restaurant. I figured it would actually killed her to eat a burger and fries. I didn't care though. I _liked_ burgers and fries. We walked in and sat down in one of the circle booths by a window. Once we sat down and looked at the menus, Caitlyn said, "I don't think I can eat _anything_ here."

"Why do I have a feeling I won't be getting a Zone meal here?" Shelby replied, while looking at the menu.

"I already ate," Madison proclaimed.

"Madison," David started, "Laxatives don't qualify as a food group." Caitlyn giggled. "Surprised you didn't know that," David added.

"Stop it," Shelby told David in response. The waitress at that point had arrived at our table, thankfully.

"Well, if it isn't diner girl," Shelby began. David laughed.

I could see our waitress, who I've strangely encountered these past few days randomly, was annoyed, but didn't say anything in response besides, "What can I get you guys?"

"What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbs, and is fat-free?" Shelby asked, almost sarcastically.

The waitress thought about her answer for a split-second and replied, "Water." I chuckled quietly.

"Water? Feisty." David stated. Ryan made an "ooo" noise.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Madison demanded.

"It was funny," I muttered, shrugged, and looked at Ryan who also laughed with me.

"I'll have a Vos," I looked at Shelby in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Apparently, the waitress didn't understand either.

Caitlyn giggled. "It's water, from Norway." Ryan and David were openly laughing at the waitress. I couldn't help but feel my stomach turn in guilt.

"She's the worst!" Shelby told Maddison.

"Sorry, we only have water from the Valley." Okay, David was right, she _is_ feisty, yet I didn't blame her.

"Oh, well, then I'll have an iced tea," Shelby told her.

"Make that two and uh, you know, I'm still waiting on that breakfast burrito, diner girl," David chimed in. I didn't realize I needed new friends. Everyone began laughing as the waitress turned around in annoyance to get the drinks. Maddison waved her hand in a shooing motion for added effort.

"She is _so_ not getting a tip," Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Shelby, we really need to talk," I began. "… Privately." Last thing I needed was for everyone to hear what I was about to say.

She gave a small sigh, "Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my peeps."

 _Peeps? You gotta be fucking kidding me._

Instead, I clenched my jaw. "Okay." Shelby looked at me expectantly. "I want to break up." Maddison and Caitlyn gasped. Shelby's face turned furious.

"What?!"

"Ouch. Ooh," David said. God, I hate I had to do this in public.

"That'll leave a mark," Ryan added.

"Are you in love with somebody else?" Shelby demanded.

"I think so," I said truthfully.

"What? Who, bro?" David persisted.

"I don't know," I answered half-honestly. I didn't _technically_ know who Princeton Girl was. "I mean we can still be-"

"Don't say the word ' _friends'._ " Shelby's finger was pointed close to my face and Ryan pulled my back from Shelby's wrath. "Now, fortunately for you, I'm going to over look this _mental breakdown_ of yours." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion and almost scoffed. "Now just chill out. We're going to go get ready for the dance, and I'll see you there, hmm?" I could tell Shelby was trying not to freak out. Caitlyn, Madison, and Shelby began getting out of the booth.

"Later," David said, and the girls left. He laughed. "That went well bro."

"Yeah, she took it well," Ryan smiled.

"Good lookin' out," I replied. They began climbing out of the booth.

"Right." As they began walking, our waitress had begun her way back to our table. I wondered if she was going to the dance or if she was working here all night. I had a wad of bills in my hand, trying to give it to her. At least to make up for my asshole friends.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she refused and turned away. I sighed, the guilt ate away at me, and put the money back in my pocket. I checked the time. _6:24._ I went out to my car and drove home. I smiled and tried to do homework to pass the time before getting ready for the dance. Eleven o'clock wouldn't get here soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at the dance sometime after 10:30. _So many people_ were here, and it was hard to make my way through the crowd. I finally found David and Ryan their costumes, and was so happy mine got "lost".

"What up guys?" I asked them. Honestly, I was a little nervous. Fifteen minutes from now, I would be meeting the person I've been talking to for the past few weeks.

"What up?" Ryan responded.

"Sorry about your costume getting lost, Austin." David said.

"It's all good, my friends," I assured him.

"No, it's not all good bro. Now we don't get to be the _Three Musketeers._ You get to be Prince Charming, and we're the two wimps in wigs." David gestures towards Ryan in exasperation. I chuckled in response.

"There's Shelby," Ryan pointed out. I looked towards the end of the stairs and saw my ex-girlfriend who couldn't get the clue.

"She looks _smokin'_ ," David checked her out openly. I shrugged in response.

"Wow." Ryan said.

"What?" I asked. I thought he was talking about my response, but I saw he was looking towards the stairs. I looked over and saw _her._ Blonde curls half up and pulled back, a- what was that? _A wedding dress?_ It didn't matter in the end, she looked… _beautiful,_ and a white mask hiding her face. _'That's her. That_ **has** _to be Princeton Girl.'_ I watched as she walked down the stairs, I mean they put a _spotlight_ on her as she walked down. Half the school watched as she gracefully took step by step down. Her escort, some guy in a weird costume, walked her over.

"Look guys, I gotta go," I told both David and Ryan.

"No, Austin. You can't just leave us for that chick who just walked down the stairs. That's not fair." David almost fucking _pouted._

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Come on, like you _aren't_ going to use your charm on her and score," Ryan rolled his eyes.

I smirked and shrugged again. "Oops."

Both boys shook their heads as I began to walk away towards the middle of the dance floor. It was hard, trying to push past everyone through. So many bodies grinding, dancing, lip locked. It was hard, but I persisted, and I finally reached her.

"I knew this was too good to be true," I heard her mutter. She sighed and tilted her head to the side.

"Princeton Girl?" I asked. She paused, and slowly turned around.

She saw my face, and her own passed with confusion. "Austin Aimes? You're… Nomad?" She didn't look pleased.

I looked down and gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, uh, I guess my costume doesn't do a very good job at hiding who I am."

She shook her head, "No, I… I know exactly who you are. I'm sorry, this was a really big mistake. I've got to go." She begins to walk away.

' _Don't let her walk away, idiot!'_ I start running after her. "Wait. Wait! Wait." On the last wait, I managed to get in front of her, and gently put my hand on her arm. "It's not a mistake."

"Don't you know who I am?" She demanded. ' _Fuck.'_

"Of course, I do. You're Princeton Girl. You're the girl I've been waiting to meet. I know exactly who you are… What's your name?"

She shook her head once in unbelief.

"Your allegations, my lady." I turned and saw Anderson.

"Mr. Anderson," I greeted politely.

He began shaking his head angrily, "Austin Aimes, with the lady. A devastating blow… A worthy opponent…" His bow was awkward as he walked away.

"What about your girlfriend?" She asked expectantly.

"It's over," I stated simply. We started towards the punch bowl. "I guess you were expecting some guy who hangs out at Starbucks and writes poetry." I didn't blame her for the confusion she felt.

"Something like that," she nodded. "Come on, you're Austin Aimes. You're football captain, and student body president… and closet poet? You can't be both guys."

"I'm not," I admitted. More confusion passed in her face.

"Well then, who are you?"

I paused, trying to find the right words to explain. "On September 7th, I wrote you ' _I live in world full of people pretending to be something they're not, but when I talk to you-"_

"I'm the guy I want to be," she finished.

"Give me a chance to be that guy," I almost pleaded. "Do you mind joining me for a stroll outside?"

She seemed to think about it. "If you want to be voted Homecoming Prince, then you better stay inside and be seen, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "I _really don't care_ about becoming Homecoming Prince." _'That shit is for Shelby.'_ She sighed and thought it over. "Please?" I asked and offered her my hand. Luckily, she took it and I guided her out of the crowded ballroom where I could _be_ myself _._

"So, Princeton Girl, would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?"

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Maybe? Well, how about we play ' _20 Questions'?"_ I offered.

"How about 10?" She compromised.

"Well, I'll take what I can get," I agreed.

I held out my hand for her to hold, but she silently declined the offer, and moved her hands to her dress instead. "Okay, first question. You do actually go to North Valley High School, right?" I have never seen her before. Maybe she went to a different school.

She almost laughed, "Of course!"

"Well, I'm just checking!" I defended myself. "You never know with the internet. Okay. Next question." I gave a small sigh. "Were you disappointed when you found out I was Nomad? Be honest."

"Surprisingly no…" she gave a small smile.

"Did you vote for me for student body president?"

"Surprisingly yes…" she admitted.

"Really? Hmm…" I thought, and looked at her. "Okay. I got it. All right, given the choice, would you rather have a rice cake or a Big Mac?"

"A Big Mac," she said with no hesitation. She gave a laugh. "What does that matter?"

"Well I like a girl with a hearty appetite," I admitted. "And besides, you just eliminated about 50% of the girls in our class." She laughed in response. We got to the end of the walk way and stopped. I turned to look at her. "You think I'd remember those eyes," I told her. "They're so beautiful."

She looked down in embarrassment. "Um… Next question."

"You do work, right?" I confirmed. She nodded. "Where?" She then shook her head.

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed.

"Nope. My lips are sealed." She made a zipping motion over her lips.

"Fine," I gave up. We reached the end of the walk way. There were chairs set up and an aisle to walk in between with a small gazebo at the end. "If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?"

"There's no music," she responded.

"So?" I bowed and offered my hand. She chuckled in response as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. However, she agreed to my offer, and I guided her left hand up to my shoulder. I offered my other hand out, and reluctantly, she accepted. We heard strums of a guitar next to us, and I looked over and saw three people beginning to play a slow song. It was cheesy, but I appreciated their efforts. I'm not a professional dancer, but I learned since Shelby was always demanding for at least decent dance moves. I led her around the small gazebo slowly, twirled, and dipped. She really was gorgeous. I was dying to know who she was. I brought her back up slowly and pulled her back up. She was so beautiful. Hesitant, I moved my hands towards her face, and closer to her mask. She pulled away. I felt defeated, however, I was determined to find out who she was by the end of tonight. I offered my hand out again as an apology, and she took it. I twirled her again and pulled her towards me. We danced to the song, and for once, I was _happy._ I wasn't thinking about my dad's stubbornness to my football career, Shelby's bitchiness, or anything else. I was just me, and I felt euphoric. I have never felt so free. ' _What is this feeling?'_ I asked myself, as I brought her back up for her second dip and another spin.

"All out of questions?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, sighed and hesitant to ask, I responded, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She paused and looked down. We were still swaying to the music when she answered, "I'll let you know."

"But I've seen you before," I wanted to confirm.

"Yes," she said truthfully. I had to know who she was.

I was dumbfounded at how I did not know her. I could tell she was telling the truth, but how? "Man, how could I have seen you before and not know who you are now?" I wanted her input. Our chats online the past month or so were necessary to me. I needed to talk to her; I could tell her the truth about my father. I trusted her.

"Maybe you were looking, but you weren't really seeing," she stated. I felt confusion, but before I was able to process what she said, she told me, "Hey, you've got one more question left."

"Okay," I pulled away from her and walked over to the side of the gazebo where the rose décor was wrapped around. I wanted her to answer truthfully, and of course, to impress her. I grabbed one of the roses and turned around. Her confusion was adorable. I walked over to her with the flower in my hand. She chuckled. I could tell my obvious attraction to her made her feel awkward and shy. She was still adorable.

"Do you, Princeton Girl, feel like you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?"

"I do," she smiled. "And do you, Austin Ames, ever want to see me again after tonight?"

Was she pulling my leg? She had to be, so I had to pull hers. "Hmm.. Well I'd have to think about that…" I heard her exhale and her head tilted to the right in confusion. I laughed, "Absolutely." We leaned in close, and my hands went under her mask. She didn't pull away this time, and I was so excited to finally reveal who she was. I grab the underside, and began to pull away the mystery.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

She instantly pulled away, "Oh, not know!" She groaned.

"What?" I was confused. She could still take off her mask, right?

"I've got to go," she said hurriedly. I could see panic set in her eyes.

"What, do you have a curfew or something?"

"Something like that." She was irritated. "I'm sorry. But thank you. This has been the most amazing night." She turned to her left and started to leave. ' _Wait… What the fuck is happening?'_

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. I had no idea who she was still, and she was leaving already? She didn't listen and kept walking as fast as she could.

"I'm late!" She exclaimed.

"For what?" I demanded to know.

"Reality," she said and didn't turn back. She began a light jog with her dress in her hands and heels on her shoes. I watched her get farther away from me. ' _What are you doing dumb idiot? Chase after her!'_ I started following her once I came back to my senses. I ran back to the dance floor and the crowd of people blocked my way from finding her. ' _Come on, where the fuck is she?'_

"What's up, dawg?" David asked.

"Dave, Dave, have you seen the girl I was with?" I asked hurriedly.

"No, I haven't seen her, but you missed it, dude…," I tuned out everything he said by the time he said no and was trying to see if she was in the crowd.

"… Prince Charming and Cinderella…"

"It's you bro! It's you," David said. People began clapping and pushing me up towards the front. I was still disoriented trying to find Princeton Girl in the crowd, and did not want to deal with high school bullshit when I was on a time crunch. I was dragged up to the front, and looked around, hoping _Cinderella_ would come up and join me. I saw a spotlight above the crowd, and I looked up, saw it following exactly who I was looking for. She was running with someone in a black suit, and something fell off her. I pushed my way hurriedly through the crowd. I was beginning to be frustrated. I ran up the stairs saw a cell phone on the ground and picked it up. By the time I was outside, she was gone.

' _I'll find her,'_ I tried to assure myself. Besides, I had her phone now.

 _A/N: It's been a long time. I had a lot of this chapter typed up since November but could not find motivation. I had a recent review on this story and I then re-read all the reviews, and I felt guilt. I know what it is like to yearn for more of a story. Apologies, and I hope I can update soon…_


	5. Chapter 5

I could not wait to go back to school and begin the search; being on top of the school pyramid had its perks. You can have an entire school do anything for you, especially when it came to solving a mystery.

"Gozai imas, _Fighting Frogs. Here's your daily drought reminder: only flush for number two. Austin Ames was crowned Prince of the Homecoming. Ooh big shocker there. Didn't see that one coming,"_ The girl doing the announcements was always… so witty.. _"But the real mystery, though, is, who was his princess?"_

She had me stumped there. I tore off some blue paper off the wall and replaced it with mine.

"Dude, why are you going through all this trouble for just one chick?" David demanded.

Ryan hands me another flyer, "Look, she's not just some chick, all right? She was…" how do I put it in simple terms? "real."

Ryan scoffed, "Real. Like she still had her old nose."

' _God I wish I did not have dumb friends.'_

"No, real." I stated firmly. "You know, like the kind of girl who has more on her mind than what she wears, or how much weight she wants to lose." I briefly thought about our conversations and how easy it is to simply talk. "She listens to me you know?" I turned around to tape a flyer to the door.

"Oh, listens to you?"

' _Dear God, don't say what I think you are.'_

"Hey, brother, I listen to you, okay?"

' _God dammit.'_

"I feel your pai-" David's sentence is cut off by a new one. "Whoo, hello, kitty" He sees an attractive red head walking down the hall and proceeds to look at her ass.

I put my arm across his chest, "Yeah. You're a great listener."

"Wha-"

"Look man," Ryan starts, "her cell phone—you just got to get some clue from that."

"The phone's locked," I said, defeated. "All I keep getting is these text messages like 'I need you' and 'come see me now'."

"Oh, dude, it's so hot!" David exclaimed.

"See, that's what I thought. Until I got one that said come fix fryer."

"Ooh dude! That's hot and kinky baby! You know what I'm saying? Can I get one? Let me get a pound baby." Him and Ryan put out for a fist bump. I just walked away from the stupidity. They catch up with me, and I start grabbing the flyers from Ryan again.

"I feel like I am going to lose my mind," I groaned.

"Well, look in the yearbook again bro. Maybe you missed her," David suggested.

"Maybe she's foreign exchange," Ryan guessed. "That's hot."

' _Right..'_

"Totally!" David agreed. "That's like… that's like Le Hot."

' _Geez,'_ I smiled. ' _What a racist idiot.'_

"Look, there's no way I missed her. I mean, we had a connection," I testified; I would until I found her. I looked up and saw the girl from the diner…

' _Sarah? Sam? Sally?'_ I was so horrible with names. I don't see the hat she usually wears… When we make eye contact, I see her face clearly. Hair down, no flour or grease on her face, and her cheeks slightly flushed. ' _I could've sworn… Nah.'_ I looked away and shook my head.

"I have an idea," David started.

"You have ideas?" Ryan joked. I laughed in response.

"Ha. Look I can have ideas bro. How about you gather all them chicks and have them describe the phone to you," David told me.

"Hmm… I guess that's an idea. Then I would really know it's her too." I already had so many girls tell me they were Cinderella. I was over it. "But there are so many girls here… Ugh." I could imagine the pain and time this would put me through.

"As long as I don't have to hang up any flyers anymore, I'm down," Ryan said.

"Fine," I gave in. Time for a new plan.

We went to our separate classes, but the plan was to meet up during lunch and try to weed out the girls. I hoped she would be there, but if she hadn't made any effort to tell me… Did she even want me?

I began contemplating on if I should even try, if this would be worth any of my time. The boys walked me over to the main courtyard, and I heard some commotion… ' _Aw fuck.'_ "Guys, I don't know about this..." I started to explain.

"Come on!" David pushed.

"Just trust us," Ryan smiled. He was pushing me towards the commotion. Ah, peer pressure sucks.

"Look," David validates, "we asked every girl we could find if they were with you at the dance," A line of girls screamed in excitement and stared at me with obsession. I hated it. "here are the ones that said yes."

"Oh, no, no, no, no," a pool of anxiety was in my chest. The screaming, smiling girls who were claiming to be her. I was going to have to be tortured for no result.

"Austin, remember me it was on the cellphone?" One screams. Another blows a kiss.

' _Nope. Nope. Fuck this.'_ "Guys, come on," I try to run, but Ryan pushes me back down. This was _not_ fair.

"Down here," he made me sit and patted my chest like a child.

David started a stereo with the _Dating Game_ theme. God, could this get any worse? "Okay… Austin Ames. Let's bring out Bachelorette Number One!" He used a cheesy-ass game show voice, so yes to my previous question. The first girl in line had blonde hair and was wearing a pink tank with a white skirt. "She's a transfer from Woodland Hills, enjoys collecting puka shells, long walks on the beach, and getting tubed. Pleased to meet you, Missy!"

"What's up, Boston?" She gave her head a nod to me, her voice was deeper and she had no enunciation either.

Ryan had a goofy smile on his face and shook my shoulder as if saying, ' _Go for it.'_

"Thanks for coming… Missy," I tried to be polite.

She shrugged, "See ya, dude."

I looked at Ryan, "You're dead." His face was disbelief, but I nodded to make my point known. He put his arm up like he had nothing to be blamed for.

"Okay! Let's bring out Bachelorette Number Two." David had notecards. _Fucking_ notecards, he was reading from. What the actual fuck was this? A girl who had… too much weight to be Cinderella came up. "This little filly's into barbells, World War II, and protein shakes. Here's Helga!"

Helga proceeded to flex for me.

"Thank you," I responded again. I looked back to Ryan who was laughing now, "you are so dead!" I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck. All I could do for now. Another girl came skipping up to the plate.

"Okay! Okay, next up is, uh, is-"

I couldn't fucking stand this anymore. "Look, enough, enough. Guys, come on," I said again. This time, I stood up. The girl who was in front of me was disappointed. "Look, you're beautiful, okay. But I'm not your prince. You'll meet him someday, but… It's not me," I told her genuinely.

"Thanks, Austin," she walked away.

"Uh-oh," David warned. I looked up and saw the principal striding towards us. ' _Now? After I say something to stop this?'_ I felt like I could never win. "Late entry," David tried to joke.

"David," she scolded. "You stop it right now. You're a bad boy and that is a terrible shirt." I stifled the laughter from the later comment. David looked down at his shirt upset. ' _Hahaha.'_ "Everybody, back to your class." A lot of the girls commented on how unfair this was and dispersed. "Hi, Ryan." Our principal said greeted shyly. I turned to Ryan confused, and he awkwardly waved and smiled to her.

"What the fuck was that about bro?" David asked. "You sleeping with her?"

Ryan shuddered. "No, but she flirts with me and if I'm nice I get good grades…"

"Dude, that's fucked," I shook my head.

"Ugh, if only I was on a teacher's good side," David fantasized.

"Well you're not 'cause you're a little shit," I told him.

"And you're ugly," Ryan chimed in.

"Ugly? Pfft. Do you know how many girls I get?" David defended.

"Negative five?" I asked.

"Fuck you."

Ryan and I laughed in response. _'God, I have idiot friends_.'


	6. Chapter 6

After school, I went to work at the car wash. I had I feeling I would work here until I died. Even though I had this intuition, I could not help the excitement that ran through me when I saw my letter in the mail from Princeton. Before I opened it though, I sent Cinderella/PrincetonGirl a message.

'I need to know who you are?'

'I can't take my mind off you.'

'Please tell me who you are?'

I had to know, but she still had refused to come forward.

I went ahead and opened the Princeton letter a little later, while I was sitting at the desk. My hands shook as I opened the envelope. I pulled out the card stock and read the contents.

"Dear Austin Ames,

Congratulations! It is indeed a pleasure to inform that you have been accepted…"

"Wow." I could not believe it. I was so happy, but the anxiety began to invade my system. "I got in…" ' _Now what?'_

"Austin!" I heard the back-door squeak as my dad opened it. I hurried and hid the letter. "Austin."

"What?" I did not hid the annoyance.

"What's going on?" My dad asked.

"Nothing." I clenched my jaw.

"Let me guess… You're thinking is USC the right choice for me?" I thought back to the brochures he had found in my room the other week.

"Well, yeah." I stated truthfully. I got excited, this was my "in" to explain. "I've been thinking a lot about this, and-"

"Don't worry about it," he told me. "You're making the right choice. All right?" He proceeded to give a slight slap on my shoulder and walked away. ' _I'm still stuck here. I tried.'_

I shook my head in disappointment and tried to distract myself with customers. I mean, it was what I would be doing every fucking day. I walked out of the office and see a familiar green bug Volkswagen… and a red one next to it. ' _God, whoever you are, just kill me now.'_

"How you doing?" I lean into the window.

"Good," the girl who I know is going to cause me trouble replied.

"Regular wash?" I asked

"No. More like the royal treatment. I mean, that's what Cinderella would want."

' _Huh?'_ "What did you just say?"

"I'm her, Austin. I'm Cinderella, your dream girl," she argued. "You see, I live in a world full of-"

"You!" Her twin comes up. ' _Oh, great. I know where this is going._ ' She smiled viscously, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm Cinderella. Coming to meet my prince." I folded my arms already done with this interaction.

"Well, that's a little hard considering I'm Cinderlla," the sister in green pushed. "I mean, I'm the most Cinderella-y Cinderella there ever was!"

"Hey ladies, ladies, ladies," I tried to mediate and not laugh at the stupidity. What did Cinderella-y mean anyway? There was an easy out to this at least. "Look, I can settle this, all right? The girl that I met at the dance, she dropped something on her way out. What was it?"

"Oh, that's easy," the green one replied. "A wallet," she smiled and shrugged.

I leaned into her face, "No."

"Uh, I-I… I meant a… a wallet-purse." Her sister laughed at the attempt.

"No," I looked to the one in red.

"Oh! A fish!" she exclaimed. I did a take back.

So did her sister, "A fish."

"It was the first thing that popped into…" I walked away from the pair.

"Austin!" I heard one call after me.

I scratched my head and looked back, "Wow," was all I could say. I kept walking towards the office. About five minutes later, I heard screaming and an alarm, but it stopped, so I shrugged it off.

I get off later that evening, and not knowing where to go, I decide to go get a coffee. I didn't particularly want someone to really notice me, I just wanted to be alone for once. I would be able to be myself. I decided to go to the diner. I walked in, wasn't busy. Then again, was it ever?

I walk up to the counter, and the girl from school was behind it. I guess we're both working to our deaths. I sat down at a stool, lost in my thoughts. She was cleaning anyways; I knew she would get to me quick. I pick up the pepper, completely and utterly bored in my life.

"Hey," she greeted me. "Can I get you something?"

"Do you know what bugs me?" I question her. I don't know why, but it felt natural. Even though this wasn't a bar, I could pour myself out and vent, right? Somehow, I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, and I could confide in her. I could tell she was real. Also, I still felt horrible for how my friends treated her the night of homecoming.

She seemed confused. I looked for a nametag, but found none, "People taking your order...?" I chuckled internally. That's right, I had forgotten she was funny.

"No. Taking people's orders," I explained. I was tired of my dad, tired of my friends, my ex, and whoever else.

"Why would you do that?" She asked. It wasn't prying, as I could see her confusion. She knew the façade I wore. Although, she didn't know it was.

"Hah. You don't know my dad," the easier answer. Also, he _was_ the most irritable person in my life right now. "Ugh. Sushi and donuts?" I looked at the menu. ' _What the hell was this place?'_ "Who does that?" She smiled, tried to smother her laugh, and shrugged. "I'll take a coffee. Thank you." I returned the menu. She grabbed a small cup and plate for my drink. "Do you ever feel like if you show someone who you really are, they won't accept you?" I didn't know where these questions were coming from, but I didn't feel like caring at the moment.

"Yeah," she said truthfully. She began pouring my coffee, and I grabbed the sugar. "I do. Like… being yourself isn't good enough." I glanced up at her and stirred my coffee.

"Right."

"Like you're wearing a mask," she consoled.

"That's exactly how I feel," I grabbed my coffee and drank.

"You just want to be honest with this person and tell them, 'It's me. I'm the one that you've been looking for.'" I noticed the eye contact we were making, and I didn't mind it.

"Yeah." Finally, a person I can have a real conversation with.

"Austin… I'm-"

"Sam!" I looked over and a woman with _intense_ surgery crooked her finger at her. At least I could try to remember her name now. I drank more of my coffee.

"One second," she tried to tell her.

"No, now." The woman demanded. Sam sighed. She seemed rude, and not wanting the person who was nice to me to get fired, I decided to remove myself from the situation.

"No, it's cool. I gotta bounce." I stood up and put my money down on the counter, of course leaving a tip. I turned to leave, "Oh," I turned back, "Thank you… very much, Sam." I showed my gratitude and left.


End file.
